1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal measuring apparatus and a biosignal measuring method.
2. Description of Related Art
In cases where an object, such as clothes, for example, having a great electrical resistance is present between a human body and a ground of a measurement device, an indirect contact (IDC) biosignal measurement device may need to decrease common mode noise such as power noise, for example.
To decrease the common mode noise, the IDC biosignal measurement device may be designed to minimize impedance between the human body and the ground. To this end, electrical impedance between the human body and the ground may be minimized by increasing the electrical capacity between the human body and the ground by employing a maximally wide ground plate. Equivalent impedance between the human body and the ground may be decreased using a method called a right-leg-driven (RLD) ground method, an active ground method, or an active common method. In the case of using the RLD ground method, a size of the ground plate may be further reduced.